dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue Chasers
''Rescue Chasers ''is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Rivera Animation for Paramount Pictures. The eleventh feature film from RV Animation, as well as the eighth from Nickelodeon Movies, it was co-written and directed by TjsWorld2011 and co-written and produced by Ntpockets. The film follows a young pilot prodigy named Ralph Cepper, who is recruited by veteran pilot Alex Hamerson into the Rescue Chasers Justice Force, a team so far composed only of him, special combat robot Machine Ratchet, and wisecracking mechanic Robot Ratchet that intervenes with and dismantles corrupt intergalactic governments. The film stars the voices of Tom Kenny, Jason Clarke, Kath Soucie, Bill Fagerbakke, Sam Register, Clancy Brown, Jai Courtney, Chris Hemsworth, Antonio Banderas and Rodger Bumpass, and was the first from RV Animation and Nickelodeon Movies to be distributed by Paramount since 2001's The Brother. It was also the former's first film to receive a PG-13 rating from the Motion Picture Association of America. The film's score was composed by electronic musician Daniel Lopatin, better known as Alan Silvestri. Rescue Chasers premiered in San Diego on December 8, 2015, and was released in theaters, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D on December 11, 2015. It received widespread acclaim from critics, who praised its animation, humor, and screenplay, and grossed over $264.7 million worldwide over its $37 million budget, making it the eleventh highest-grossing animated film of 2016 and the highest-grossing film from Rivera Animation. The film was later released on Digital HD, Blu-ray, and DVD on November 15, 2016. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Tom Kenny as Ralph Cepper * Jason Clarke as Alex Hamerson * Kath Soucie as Rebecca Brander * Bill Fagerbakke as Machine Ratchet * Sam Register as Jenny Winter * Clancy Brown as Teddy Hadero More coming soon! Production Development for the film began in 1995 as a collaboration between animator TjsWorld2011, ''Coach Phanter'' directors TjsWorld2011, and Ntpockets in his directorial debut. A distribution deal was made with Paramount Pictures, with plans to release the film in the fall of 2014. However, in April 1997, the release date of the film was pushed a year forth; TW2011 stated, "We suddenly remembered 2000 is coming close, and figured we could consider moving our new project to some later time to serve our style of animation as a "millennium surprise". If this project should come out as a success, then we can proceed in our plans to enter the millennium with other ones in development." Marketing Trailers *The first teaser trailer was released on March 6, 2015, and was shown before Paradoria, Cinderella, Home, Tomorrowland, Jurassic World, and Inside Out. *The first trailer was released on July 1, 2015, and was shown before (film) Minions ''and ''Smosh: The Movie. *The second theatrical trailer was released on September 25, 2015, and was shown before Hotel Transylvania 2, Goosebumps, Jem and the Holograms, The Peanuts Movie, and The Good Dinosaur. Music :Main article: Rescue Chasers/Soundtrack Coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media The film was released on Digital HD, DVD, and Blu-ray on November 15, 2016. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Fictional American films Category:Fictional animated films Category:Paramount films Category:2015 films Category:Comedy Category:2010s Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:2015 Category:Rivera Animation Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Rivera Animation films Category:3D films